What Came from Visiting an Old Friend
by slashingfruit101
Summary: I went to Japan to visit my old friend Haruka and all this happened. My American friend decided to tag along. I am supposed to live with them in this mansion dorm. And now i I have to do what for them? Also I don't go to school here so i dont have that rule. (Involves all characters not just the given ones)(Bad summary!) Diclaimer: I don't own Uta no Prince Sama
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am Junsuina Tsuyo. I am currently visiting my pen pal from Japan. I am American but I have a Japanese name to go by while I am in Japan. You can learn my American name later on. My pen pal is named Haruka Nanami and is a composer! When I found this out I was excited since I have a love for music. When I found out that she composes for an actual boy band I demanded that she send me a CD. Let's just say I don't go a day without listening to at least one of the songs. I am currently on a plane going to Japan to visit her in person for the second time.

Now, let me explain what I mean about 'second time'. We had met in person before becoming pen pals. My father had moved to Japan for work and we went to a summer camp when we were thirteen. I saw some kids harassing her and became furious, threw a shoe at them, and ran for my life. She saw me eating alone under a sakura tree and came to join me. We were friends instantly. We were basically joined at the hip. When summer camp ended we became pen pals and then I had to move back to America. I sent her another letter with my new address. We stayed in touch for years now and are great friends. I consider her as a younger sister.

When she told me about the band and meeting each boy let me say this . . . Tokia is already on my 'to die' list. No one bullies my lil sis. I like the others though, but Ren seems a bit to flirty but he's okay. When the band got together because of her and her 'dream' prince I told her I wanted to visit as soon as possible. So, even though I missed the first concert, I am on a plane to Japan. The plane is about to land now and I am heading to Saotome Academy to meet up with my soul sister yet again.

I am in a cab with my bags and am heading to the extravagant school of music. I am proud of Haruka to have followed her dream even though I didn't. I don't regret changing the course because I need a future. The music career is in demand far too much and I could keep it as a hobby. I finally arrived at the school. "Wait! That's a school?!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I walked to the school office and give my name to a worker. The man gives me a visitor's pass and a crayon drawn map. I look at the map and decide to wing it. I pass the gates and walk towards a forested area. I got lost instantly and sigh. "Curse you crayon map!" I yell in English and mutter curses in German. I decide to keep walking and reach another mansion-looking building. _'Seriously . . . am I not visiting a king or Earl?' _I ring the door-bell. When someone finally answers the door I have to look up to see a messy-haired bluenette with a scowl present on his face. "Who are you and what do you want?" _'Tokia, definitely Tokia.'_

"I am here for Haruka Nanami." I spoke in fluent Japanese. The bluenette looked at me suspiciously, "Why do you need her?" "I am visiting her." "Ichinose-san who is at-" A soft voice interrupted before she saw who was at the door. "Jun-onee-chan!" She squealed happily while rushing forward.

When Haruka reached me she tackled me in a hug. I stood up and picked the shorter girl up and spun her around laughing happily. The rest of the houses *cough* mansion *cough* residents came out hearing her squeal. They looked curiously at us.

"Little Lamb who is this . . . girl?" A orange haired male asked. "This is Jun-onee-chan." Haruka said happily. The shorest out of the guys looked shocked, "You have a sister?!" Haruka looked down and tapped the tips of her pointer fingers together. "Well . . . no. Not biologically." She said slowly before looking up at me pleadingly, asking me to help explain, with her eyes. I sighed. _'Fine, I'll help.'_

"I am not her sister by blood, we are more soul sisters. You see we met at a camp when we were thirteen. I am older though by a year. I saved her from some annoying bullies and she found me again and kept m from being lonely. We became friends and stayed in touch throughout the years. I was finally able to visit her again. I act like an older sister to her as she is my younger sister." I explained carefully, attempting to make my Japanese as clear as possible.

"Oh . . . that explains it then." The bright red haired boy said. "What is your name?" A serious faced bluenette asked me. "The name Haruka gave me is Tsuyo Junsuina." I said giving the last name first. "The name Haruka-chan gave you?" A curly haired blonde asked me. "Yes I am American and I told her what my name was and she asked for the translation. She called me by my translated name so I will go by that here." "What is your real name?" A boy with tan skinned and an accent asked me. "Sorry I ain't telling you, at least not until I trust you."

"Well we are –" "Starish," I cut the annoying bluenette off. "Haruka told me all about you all in her letters. Haruka-chan let me see how accurate you are." Haruka nodded happily. "Let's see you are Jinguuji Ren." I pointed at the orange head. "Kurusu Syo." I walked up to the short blonde. "You're like a teddy bear!" I say before hugging him. Then I let go and go on to Natsuki. "Shinomiya Natsuki." I then pulled out my purse and took out a pink bunny. "This is Usa-chan!" I said happily and see his eyes sparkle. I hand him the bunny, "Do you want to hug him?" Natsuki nodded rapidly so I handed him the bunny and told him to give it back later.

I walked to a red, and I mean like crimson red, head. "Ittoki Otoya. I play the guitar too." I tilted my head to the side smiling widely. I greeted a bluenette next, "Hijirikawa Masato" I greeted with respect and nervousness but kept a smile. "Aijima Cecil" I greeted him with a curt nod to greet him with the respect a royal deserves. I walked up to the last member ready to make my opinion of him known.

"And, finally, the troll." I said with a straight face and monotone voice. Otoya and Syo looked like they were ready to laugh their heads off, clutching their stomachs and hiding their mouths behind their left hand. Cecil wasn't clutching his stomach but was chuckling and on the brink of laughter. Masato aand Ren were still but smiles were on their faces. Natsuki was giving his light laugh and squeezing Usa-chan. Tokia looked horrified and insulted. "What did you—"

I cut him off again, "Haru-chan can you show me to my room for my temporary visit?" "Yes Jun-chan." Haruka answered happily but a bit of nervousness is heard. So we grab hands, I get Usa-chan back and she shows me to my room. Leaving behind the boys as they were from my comment.

**Doki-Doki**

Hey peoples! So how was this story? It is different from my others and is first person for once. I own nothing but Junsuina Tsuyo. First name Junsuina. Should I continue? And should I and a profile for her.


	2. Chapter 2

+-*about the master course, Cecil, and the mentors. rOne review . . . T.T. Well thank you Cure Noble0! At least someone cares!

**1000% LOVE**

Haruka walked me to a room next to hers. "I thought you said you didn't have a roommate?" I questioned the girl. "Umm, I don't have a roommate. But I'm the only girl here and I thought that you would like your own room." I was fuming, _'All those guys and one girl?!'_

I sighed and walked in the room, put my bags down and walked to Haruka. We walked until we reached the sitting room. I sat down and asked what Haruka had been up to. She told me about the master course, Cecil and the mentors. "Well I like Cecil, but I feel bad for Kotobuki-san for having to deal with the troll." I say with my head down, shaking it slowly as if I was pitying someone. I thought I could hear snickering but I could be imagining it.

"Jun-chan, how have you been?" I look up at her and smile. "I have been great. Graduated the university as valedictorian and got my PhD. I have an amazing best friend. Her name is Mitaki Mei. Though I have had my share of troubles." I said the last part sadly. "Like what?" Haruka asked in her innocent voice. "I would rather not speak of it." I spoke with a sad and fake smile. Haruka looked confused but stayed silent.

"What is Mitaki-san like?" I smiled, always happy to talk about my dear friend. "Hmm . . . Well she is a year younger than me." "So she is 16?" "Yes. Umm she sings for a living and hopes to make it big. Very confident and loves sweets." "Just like you." "Sort of. I love chocolate, really. She likes all sweets." "Oh." "Yup, she is also very protective of her friends." "She is just like you." "Yes we are very similar." "What else?" "I can tell you more later. Right now all I want to do is make choco-cookies!" We laughed and walked to the kitchen. While we were walking I stopped and yelled over my shoulder, "You can stop spying now boys." The boys, well Sho and Otoya fell, walked out of their hiding spot, shock evident on their faces. "How-How . . ."Otoya stuttered.

I giggled at them. "You have to be more . . . inconspicuous. I could hear you guys the whole time. I learned to be well aware of my surroundings. Also if you wanted to talk to me or join in on our conversation you could have come over. I don't bite . . . at least not the people who I hate."

The boys followed us to the kitchen. I turned around suddenly to face them. Sadly, though, since I did it so suddenly I caused the one that was directly behind me to bump into me. He grabbed my shoulders to prevent me from falling on my rear. I rub my sore nose and look up to thank the guy. I saw that it was Masato. I feel myself begin to blush from our close position and his unwavering gaze.

I step back a bit to put some space between us. _'Awkward.'_ "Thank you, Hijirikawa-san." He nodded curtly. _'You're welcome.'_ I thought in a voice mocking his. "Shinomiya-san—" I started to say before I was cut off. "Natsuki." "Huh?" "Call me Natsuki." He said to me with a sweet smile. I gave a big smile that was as white as freshly fallen snow. I heard a gasp from Haruka.

I immediately run to her and look at her worriedly. "Is something wrong Haruka?" "Your smile." "What about it?" I am failing to see what caused her worry. "You . . . You got your teeth done." I sighed in relief, _'At least it wasn't her health.' _"Yeah, I hated my smile so I got braces and other work done on my teeth." "Why did you hate your teeth?" "You don't need to know why Haruka." I look at her seriously. "Your smile also seems true now." I looked at her shocked but gave a small smile and nodded, "I have a reason to now." The boys just saw this all play out.

"Your smile isn't the only thing you changed Jun-onee-chan." Everyone now looked at me as if to observe my looks for the first time. "Hey your nails are similar to mine." Sho said pointing at my black nails that had neon green tips. "You also got taller Jun-onee-chan." "Yeah I am 5'7 now." I answered to Haruka. "You also changed your style."

I had black sparkly flat shoes with a black ribbon tied at the toe. These shoes peeked out of my light blue denim bell bottoms that hugged my hips. A black V-neck T-shirt that didn't reveal too much of my C-cup chest and hugged my waist. I had a gray pin-stripe, two button vest on that ended right at the top of my waist. My black wide rimmed newsboy hat. My newsboy hat had a wide black bow that'd edges were bedazzled. I had emerald stud earrings and now make up on my round face. My brunette hair was down and reached the edge of my shoulder blades. A single green streak down the left side of my head. My hair framed my face and showed of my odd eye color. My eyes were a mix of green and blue with gray near the pupil. My pale pink lips pulled up in a small smile and my nose that seemed to fit perfectly. A silver band on my right hand ring finger and a black chocker with bells around my neck. A charm bracelet on my right wrist. And to tie it all together a black, buckled, snap shut satchel.

"Yeah, I needed a change in look." "But I liked your old style." She said this sadly with down cast eyes. I sighed she knows I can't say no to her about anything when she pulls out that face. "Fine, I will go to my old style every once in a while. Now stop making that face!" She smiled happily at her victory.

I started getting ingredients out for much needed chocolate chip cookies. "You know we have a box where you only need to add water." Tokia said holding up the said box. "I prefer making them by scratch Ichinose-baka." I said monotonously. "Natsuki-kun, Haru-chan told me you like cooking. Would you like to help me?" I said while getting out a bowl. "Sure!" I turn around to see everyone else but Natsuki and I looked horrified.

I gave him eggs which he cracked perfectly. I started measuring flour and milk. When I turned around I saw him about to add chili-pepper sauce to the eggs. I ran to him and grabbed his wrist in my hand. I immediately took the spicy bottle from him. "We are making cookies not salsa." I said in a serious voice trying to get the point that there is not chili pepper in a cookie recipe. Natsuki frowned and I handed him the flour, "Could you please add this to the eggs for me?" He was happy again.

With Natsuki kneading the dough while I grabbed the chocolate chips. I walked back over and added the chips to the dough. We re-kneaded the dough and then shaped it into balls and placed them on the cooking tray. We cooked them for 15 minutes. I decided to get to know the boys more from themselves and not just from the letters.

"So your Starish? How is it being famous?" I questioned them, well excluding Cecil, as a whole. "Well . . . it is fun and we fulfilled our dreams. It's just that it can be annoying at times, since we have to disguise ourselves to be in public." Sho answered me. "We plan on going on tour soon to spread our name wider but we have some problems." Ren added. "Problems? What—" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I quickly answered it before it could finish the chorus of 'Kiss me Through the Phone' which my ringtone of the week. Which made me receive weird looks from all the guys and Haruka.

"Mochi Mochi?" I said into the phone. The guys raised their browns at my increasingly happy face I had on. "OMO! What?! Where are you I will pick you up? Really?" I quickly hung up, through my phone in my satchel, and raced to the front door. Leaving behind a very confused group.

**Doki Doki**

I do not own Kiss me Through the Phone.

OMO is a saying my friend and I have.

Also I only own Jun-chan. Mei is owned by my friend (who is the same friend I share that saying with.


	3. Chapter 3

When I reached the door and opened it I let out an excited squeal-like scream of joy. I glomped the person on the other side of the door. The girl in turn let the same squeal-like scream as me. I spun them around and let out a stream of questions. "What are you doing here?! How did you get here?! How did you find the academy?! When did you arrive in Japan?!" I finally let in a breath. I felt a confused aura behind me and my friend looked behind me with an awed expression.

I turned around to face a confused Starish, Cecil, and Haruka. "Who's your friend Jun-chan?" Natsuki asked me in a happy tone. _'Probably happy that it's another cute girl. Typical Natsuki..' _"Remember that friend I mentioned before, Mei?" They nodded their heads yes in union. I gave a small, happy laugh. "This is her!" I said while pointing a black nailed finger at her.

They looked at the girl I proudly called my best friend. The girl with her brown haired bob that didn't reach her shoulders yet went below the chin. Her feet donned black combat boots. One had a faint teal bootlace the other a deep purple bootlace but both had neon green aglets. Her legs were covered in dark navy denim Capri held up by a chain belt. A bright purple loose, off the shoulder shirt covering a teal wide strap tank. On the shirt was white sukura blossoms.

I narrowed my eyes, "Hey Mei? Love the shirt." I said with a playful smile and tone. She gave a small, nervous laugh. "I have one just like it back at home." Mei laughed again more carefree this time seeing I was okay with her raiding my closet. "Sowwy." She said with wide brown eyes. That broke not only my cuteness level but Natsuki's. We both glomped Mei and everyone klaughed at us. When I released the girl I realized something.

I pulled up the top of my pants to where my ankle would be revealed showing a silver charm-anklet. "Mei do you still wear yours?" Mei untied her converse and pulled her matching charm anklet up her leg. "Yup!" She answered cheerily. The guys took a closer look at all the charms gracing the silver chain anklet.

The guys stared at the chain which was swarmed with charm after charm. "What are those?" Sho asked me with a curious look in his blue eyes. _'Aww so cute. Wait Sho cute. Haha I made a funny.' _I gently took my precious silver jewelry off. "Each charm represents something important or significant to us." I say while pointing a finger at me and then at Mei.

I pointed to a rat head with big eyes. "This is Yuki-mouse. It represents Sohma Yuki from Furuba (Fruits Basket). We met because I brought up Fruits Basket to another friend of mine. She overheard and she told me that she liked it as well." I told them. "He was our favorite haracter and started our friendship." Mei finished.

I then pointed to a chainsaw. "This is Grell Sutcliff's reaper scythe." I started and glanced at Mei with a look in my eye as if to say, 'Ready?' "A blood red chainsaw." We said at the same time with a creepily adoring tone to freak out the others. "We call ourselves the Grell Siblings and . . ." I began to explain trailing off for Mei to join in. "Who doesn't want to paint the world red?" We spoke yet again at the same time, spooking them yet again. _'This is fun~' I_ thought to myself, their expressions were hilarious. Otoya hid behind Tokiya-baka. I glanced at Mei, Otoya is her favorite, she had a look in her eye. _'I will nag her later. Right now I am having too much fun to stop.'_

I pointed at, "Seb-cow." Mei laughed know what I was going to say. "Represents the sexy, demon butler that I love." Then I added, "Crazy man, he is much to my dismay, fictional. Let me enjoy my love since it isn't possible!" I spoke before he appeared. He plopped to the ground from where he fell from his hiding place. Shining Saotome stood up and slinked away. The boys stared at me in shock that I caught their allusive principle. "I don't even go here for schooling." I mumbled to myself.

"Now where was I?" I asked tapping my chin. "MY turn for explainations!" Mei said happily. I giggled at her joy and nodded my affirmation. "This is Ciel-bunny!" I pointed with her at the bunny charm with an eye patch. "He represents Ciel Phantomhive the adorable young earl who catches murderers and solves mysteries for the queen with his" "Sexy!" I added in quickly. "demon butler, Sebastian."

I then pointed at the cat head with X's and scars on it. "This is Boris Airray's figurative cat head. He is the Cheshire cat in Heart no Kuni no Alice. My favorite character for many reasons." I told them then pointed at a chibi bunny with a plain overcoat and a watch. "This is Peter White's rabbit form." I said then paused so Mei can say her fill. I saw her bouncing on her feet with eagerness to say something. "My favorite character and crush in Heart no Kuni no Alice." Mei said.

I pointed to a bunny that looked just like my stuffed rabbit. "This is Usa-chan!"Mei said with a happy voice, she loves Usa-chan. She almost didn't let me leave with her. "Usa-chan!" Natsuki exclaimed happily looking for my adorable pink, stuffed rabbit. We, Mei and I, giggled. _'I am going to be great friends with him.'_ I thought happily. "Represents my fave character from Ouran High School Host Club." Mei said to explain why the charm is on our anklet.

I went to put the anklet back on, hoping that they didn't see the last charm. "You forgot one Clever Kitten." _'Verdammt noch mal, Ren!' _I thought in angrily in German. Then something occurred to me, "Clever Kitten?" I spoke my confusion only for me to be ignored.

"What is the last charm?" Masato asked me this time. I sighed and relented. "This charm . . . represents our favorite band." I say pointing at the star. All of them raised an eyebrow. _'I guess they want the name.'_ I looked at Mei and she nodded at me to say she thinks we should tell them. "Starish." Mei and I spoke in unison yet again.

**Doki Doki**

So what do you think? I am still trying to adapt to first person, this being all my other stories were in third person omniscient. This is so weird so please bear with me until I got this down pat.

Also if you were wondering **verdammt noch mal **means in English it means 'Damn you'

Fruity out peace!


	4. Chapter 4

The boys stared at the two of us in shock. I glanced at my friend with a look that said, _'What do we do now?' _She sent me a look to respond to our mental conversation, _'Why you asking me? Usually, you know all the answers and I ask the questions.' _I sighed at the obvious. Then I smelt something. I brought my nose up to the air and my eyes widened in horror.

"Nooooooo! My cookies!" I ran at the speed of light to the kitchen but didn't miss how my scream of terror jolted the boys out of their shock. Also, how my dear friend laughed at their faces. When I reached the doorway to the kitchen I heard my friend yell, "Wait, cookies!"

I yanked on oven mits the second they were within reach. I yanked open the oven door and nearly ripped it off. I quickly took out the cookie tray and noticed that, though, the edges were a little dark they were not burnt. I delicately placed the tray on top of the oven. I then slid to the ground with my legs folded, and spread behind me. I slumped forward with my arms holding me up.

I heard giggling behind me. I turned around to see Mei, Nanami, Starish, Cecil, and some new faces I have yet to see. _'They must be the mentors Nanami mentioned.' _I zeroed my glared on the giggling Mei then smiled evilly at the short girl. I saw her pale and visibly swallow thickly. She gave a nervous giggle and cringe. The viewers looked between my scary face with a smile that radiated evil and Mei's prey-like appearance.

"Mei . . . did I do something funny?" I said slowly and lowly while stalking towards her. She spoke in a high pitched voice, "N-N-No!" I suddenly let go of the scary me, "Okay!" I happily turned around and skipped to my cookies so I could put them on a tray. The boys looked incredulous.

Behind my back, while I placed the cookies on a plate, I heard them speak to Mei. "W-What was that?!" I think that was Otoya. "Hmm? Oh that was a mildly annoyed Junny." Mei answered as if it was a regular occurrence. "That was mildly annoyed?" _'Ahh that was definitely Ren and his voice held shock.'_ "Yeah. Also, few things get her angry I never seen her truly angry, though, I have heard rumors of it. Apparently, she sent some guy to the hospital." I felt some stares on my back but ignored it.

"She usually doesn't show me that aggravation, though." I felt the stares leave. "What do you mean?" That was Masato's voice. "Usually, she never shows any negative emotion. She only showed it to me when it was too much and she just broke down and cried and even then she left the room and followed her. Junsuina always lend a shoulder to anyone and never asks for anything in return but when it comes to receiving one. . .well she just has a hard time excepting it." Mei stopped and took a deep breath. _'Ahh she knows I am listening. And to top it off, I am out of cookies to place on the plate.' _

"Who wants a cookie?" I say turning around with a smile, delicious cookies on a plate held by me. Mei's eyes widened, "I do!" She yelled running to me and I held the plate above my head grateful about my height advantage. She gave me a frustrated look and "humphed" crossing her arms in front of herself. I saw Ren and Otoya laugh at this. Natsuki looked with a cute-overdose look and Sho looked on with a smirk. The troll looked on with boredom, Cecil and Nanami looked a bit confused. Masato looked at me with a small, amused smile.

I sighed and reached an arm up to grab a cookie. I took a cookie and placed the tip of it on Mei lips. She opened her mouth and chomped down on it. I let go and immediately she placed both hands on the sides of the choco cookie. I pat her head like an owner would do to a well behaved puppy. "Good girl I said with a playful, superior smile. She gave a small, weak glare and stuck her tongue out.

I walked over to the residents of the dorm *cough* mansion *cough*. "Now, hurry, before she comes back for more grab the cookies you want." They sensed the seriousness in my tone and grabbed the amount they wanted. And right when Tokia was about to get his third cookie it seemed to disappear midair. Everyone looked around only to see Mei with the cookie in her mouth. Sho backed up with one leg in the air and his arms bent in opposite directions. "What the heck?!" I laughed at him, "I warned you all. Mei is very serious about her sweets. She especially loves my baking." I daintily grabbed a cookie from the plate and held it out to Mei who grabbed it and sleeked off to a corner to devour the rest.

I spoke with the others while Mei possessively ate the cookies. I became acquainted with the mentors. So far I like Mikaze Ai best he is adorable! Kurosaki Ranmaru scares me a bit but I refuse to show it; he is just so irritable. Kotobuki Reiji I am okay with but he has what seems like an eternal smile on his face. He reminds me of Otoya. Camus I seem to be indifferent with but I got a nickname for him already: Medusa. I blame his hair for it . . . though I am no better because of my hair, especially in the morning.

"So your favorite band is us?" Natsuki asked me with honest curiosity. I sighed I knew this would come up. "Yes, Starish is my favorite band." "Why?" Cecil asked this time. _'I didn't think Cecil would question me about Starish.' _"The talent you all hold is amazing and the heart you give to the music is admirable. I love the lyrics you all sing. Nanami's composition is to die for."

"Who is your favorite singer?" Tokia asked me. "Masato is my favorite singer." Masato looked shocked at the answer I gave. I didn't stop there though I put them all in order. "Ren is my second favorite singer. Sho is third. Then Natsuki and Otoya for fourth and fifth. The troll is dead last." I said the last with a bored and serious look. Tokia looked shocked and insulted yet again and the others gave a chuckle at his embarrassment.

I heard Mei finish up with her cookies. "Mei you should head home." "Nope!" She gave a smile at her response to me. I raised one chocolate colored eyebrow at her, "And why not?" "I am in the program. I am attempting to become an idol." She said in an ever so happy voice. "Really?!" I asked in unbelieving shock. "Yup."

I sighed sensing a certain someone's presence. "Yeeeesssss!" Shining Saotome's popped out of nowhere. "Really Ms.—" I cut him off from using my real name. "Junsuina. I would appreciate it if you didn't give my real name." I told him seriously. Shinning Saotome notice my seriousness and nodded his acceptance of that fact. "Fine but must you always know when I will pop up? It takes away from the amazingness and wonder!" He whined in a childish way. "I will when you aren't so predictable. Now go on to tell us about Mei is in the idol program." He heaved a large sigh with shoulders bent forward in defeat.

"I, along with a few other idols and composers, heard her sing when she attempted to enter the academy. We all believed that she could enter the Master course just like Cecil did. Also, she knows you so since she is from America she could use a familiar face." I looked at him then at my smiling friend . . . _'That is so her.'_ "So bye, bye, bye!" "Bye." I responded while the others looked on in confusion. I went to speak but turned my head to the window. "Really, Ms. Junsuina?! Can't you ever be surprised?!" "Eh." I said while raising my arms up in a 'what-ever' way. "Camus you are Mei's sempai." He left immediately.

"What?" I heard Mei say disappointed. I ran to her side and pull her into a one-armed hug. "It is ok Mei. I know he isn't your favorite member of Quartet Night but deal with it." I can practically hear Mei deflate. How about this? Let's unpack your stuff and I will make you my special brownies." I say this with a smile. Mei suddenly sits up straight and looks me in the eye, seriousness all over her face. "Your triple-double- chocolate chunk-fudge in the middle-chocoholic-chocolate-lovers-dream-deitiers- worst nightmare brownies?" I nod, "I should really shorten that title." "Yes!" She grabbed my hand and ran from the room leaving all the other's mouths watering. "I yell as I was dragged behind, "Everyone but Tokia can have one too!"

When we got to her room we set out to work. I made sure she had the room next to mine. I have to look out for her after all. I helped her fold and hang her clothing and plug in her electronics. We had just entered the kitchen when I turned to speak to her, "You should probably formally meet your mentor. You didn't make the best impression." Mei nodded sadly. "Brownies," that was all I said to elate her mood. She opened the door to the sitting room when chaos happened.

I saw my dear friend's hair wet and . . . pink. Her beautiful shirt stained pink. She looked livid and I was furious. I turned to see Satrish, Nanami, Cecil, and Quartet Night looking on in shock. I walk up next to Mei. We growl out in unison and with dangerous toxin coating our words, "Who did this?" All gulp and point to Tokia. "I-It was meant for Junsuina!" Tokia said in hopes for saving his life but then realized his grave mistake when my eyes flash.

I gave a dangerous smirk, "Tell me Tokia. Do you know how many English recipes alone call for meat?" Then he caught my hint and got ready to blot when I took my next step which was halted because of my dear friend Mei. Mei yelled when she saw her reflection in the window. "Pink?!" She turned and her gaze nearly killed the troll. "Tokia you are DEAD. YOU HEAR ME?! I AM NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE YOU! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT AND KEEP ONE EYE OPEN AT NIGHT!—"

Her ranting was cut short when Tokia bolted from the room. The others looked at me when I didn't follow. "He made a grave mistake. He doesn't need me to follow as well I ain't that cruel." They all, besides Ai, looked confused. "Just like me, Mei hates pink." I said with upmost seriousness. "Who could hate pink?!" Sho yelled.

**Doki Doki**

Well there is chapter four. Happy Young Master! You can all thank MikuNinja0607 for black mailing me with a picture of my favorite Starish member who shan't be revealed because it would uncover one of my two plots.

Also what do you think of Mei's and Junsuina's scary side? Well mild scary side for Junsuina.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided that Mei deserved to chase the troll—I mean Tokiya around to her content or until Tokiya dies of exhaustion whichever comes first. I walked over to the comfortable couch and sat down in the middle; Natsuki followed behind me and plopped down beside me. He turned to show me his white as freshly fallen snow smile. I looked at the others in the room and did a hand motion showing them that it would be awhile until the two return so they should just get comfortable.

Sho sat down in a loveseat with Ren across from him; Otoya sat at Haruka's left while Cecil sat at her right. Ren sat on the arm of the couch I am on and smirked at Masato. Masato saw the only spot left to sit in was next to me and beside Ren; he sighed at the predicament. _'Well, if it is such a pain to sit next to me.'_ I thought in an annoyed matter.

I leaned onto my knees with my head resting in my hands. I stared past Natsuki and out the window. "So you said you play the guitar?" I jolt hearing someone question me. I turn to look forward at Otoya, recognizing his questioning gaze telling me he was the one who spoke. I sit up straight, "Yes, the guitar is one of the instruments I play. My mother taught me the chords and the notes." "You play more than one?" Sho questioned me. "Yes. I dabble in a few others while I play others perfectly." "What else do you play curious kitten?" Obviously, that was Ren who questioned me.

"I play the clarinet perfectly. I dabble in the violin, viola, trumpet, and flute." I turn and look of the window again. "You play all those instruments!?" Sho and Otoya exclaimed, shocked. "Yes." I said in a slightly sad tone. They looked at me but I just continued to stare at the trees outside. "Sadly, I don't know how to play my favorite instrument." They all looked at me curiously, urging me to go on. I stay silent not willing to say it out loud without being asked. Finally, someone spoke what everyone was thinking, "What is that instrument?" I looked up, attempting to hide my shock; it was Masato who asked that question. _'Oh now you care.' _I thought in my sarcastic matter.

But my sarcastic manner quickly deflated and sunk into a yearning mood. I looked back out the window a small wistful smile on my face. "Piano." I spoke the word with gentleness. I didn't see their shocked faces for I kept my eyes trained on the trees.

"If you want to learn to play the piano so bad they why not learn to play it already?" This was Sho. I gave a small chuckle. This topic always made me pity myself which I hate. "I could never have learned because I never had the chance to. I was always busy with work and hardly ever had free time. Whenever I did I read or drew." I spoke slowly and clearly.

Suddenly, before anyone could speak again, I stood up and walked next to the door. The second I stood next to the door it burst open and Tokiya ran through is a scared-out-of-his-wits manner then I put my arm out and grabbed Mei who was rushing through right then. Mei struggled in my grip but I held firm, "Ahh Mei just on time." "How do you always know when I am going to appear?!" "I'm psychic." I said in a bored tone. "You know if you keep this up I will begin to believe you are telling the truth." Mei said truthfully. I just shrugged my shoulders at her to show that I didn't care.

"Mei, no matter how much I want to see you maul Tokiya. And trust me I do." I saw Tokiya flitch. "We have to finish unpacking your stuff. I, also, have to make dinner. Plus, I also want to utterly and entirely destroy him to the point where his own mother won't recognize him." I said with an evil smirk.

I walked Mei, actually I dragged her, to her room so she can finish up her packing. I then walked to the kitchen after telling her to join me after she finished. I got lost in my thoughts though and got myself lost in the dorm. _'I seriously think that this is a mansion!' _I kept wondering hoping that Iwould either find my way to the kitchen or find someone to help me. I turn a corner only to slam into the chest of someone. "Oww." I moan out and hear the other grunt from the impact. I look up to apologize. But the face I saw made my eyes widen in horror or embarrassment or both. It was . . .

**Doki Doki**

Who did Jun-chan bump into? Say who you want if enough people pick someone I will change my mind. Perhaps.

Also, should I add Mei's pov? I am considering it.

Review! Please I am begging you! I accept guest reviews!

Fruity-chan out peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo sup playas! (If you get this quote you are amazing~!) Okay so here is chapter 6!

Thank you: MikuNinja0607, Sweet Cynthia, GeminiTwinz

Previously: _"Oww." I moan out and hear the other grunt from the impact. I look up to apologize. But the face I saw made my eyes widen in horror or embarrassment or both. It was . . ._

**Doki Doki**

I look into lime green eyes not blocked by a glass's glare. _'Where are his glasses?' _I look at the ground and see them as little more than arm's length away. I then feel a strong grip on my arm. _'Ouch! Could you grip it any harder?! Seriously! Are you trying to break the bone?' _I say nothing out loud; after all, I only want to be rude to the troll.

Suddenly, I hear a manly shriek. I look to my left to see Sho running down the hallway and skidding on his side to grab the glasses. Sho tried to place the glasses on the green eyed man. Natsuki ducked and brought his smirking face up to Sho's shocked expressed face. He, somehow, pushed Sho aside and ran to me. His arm wrapped around my waist while he was still running. He gripped me tightly and brought me up to his shoulder, my stomach was pressed into his shoulder and it hurt like heck.

He kept running until he lost the others and I have no idea where we were. Natsuki placed me down on my own two feet and I held my stomach. "Ow! Natsuki what the heck?" I look up only to see he was right in my face and I looked into his eyes. I stared into the green orbs for a few seconds.

"You're not Natsuki." I say as a fact and statement. He seemed only a little shocked. He then smirk and pushed me into the cold wall and used his arms to cage me, placing a leg between mine, leaving no room for escape. "Oh, really?" "Of course. Natsuki would never push Sho, who is his best friend. Natsuki would never run off with me without and explanation, let alone throwing me over his shoulders doing so. He seems like the type to grab my upper-arm or hand. Or cage me into a wall to interrogate me."

I sighed for a breath and saw him open his mouth to say, most likely, a snide comment. "His eyes are different from yours. His eyes are gentle and innocent. Your eyes-" I look up at him with all seriousness, "Your eyes hold pain. You have seen a lot and try to protect others, most likely Natsuki, from it." He looked shocked at me. "H-How did you-?"

I lifted his arm up and stepped over his leg, escaping his cage. "Your eyes . . . are the same way as mine." I turned my head to look at him, showing my own eyes. "I understand more pain than others know . . . more than I want them to know. I try my hardest to protect them from it." I turned back to face forwards and took a few steps before stopping. Feeling his gaze trained on my back I spoke without looking at him, "I do not know what your name is and won't ask you. I will respect you and wait for you to tell me. If you ever want to speak with me I will eagerly await. Until then," I waved behind my back walking away.

I kept walking and walking, _'Okay . . . it is official I am lost. Great, I feel like Ace.'_ I heard someone walking and ran toward the sound of their steps. "Hey! Could you-" The person turned around and I saw who it was.

'_Oh my god! I bumped into him of all people! Okay, stay polite. He may not be your favorite person but he has done no wrong to you or your friends.'_ I thought to myself speaking to myself in second person to give myself a pep talk.

I looked up with an embarrassed smile "Thank you for stopping." He started to walk away but I spoke, "Mr. Camus." He sighed before looking at me with an expression that told me to get on with it already. "I am a little lost. Could you tell me the way the kitchen?"

Medusa sighed in annoyance and told me some directions to the kitchen. I walked the whole way to the kitchen following his directions. I eventually found the kitchen and hugged the island with a big smile, "I have never been so happy to be in a kitchen in my life." I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes, which I closed while hugging the island, and saw an amused pair in front of me.

I sighed and stood up and looked at the two, "Well the peace was nice while it lasted." "Now, now Clever Kitten play nice." "Seriously what is with the nickname?" I asked both Ren and Masato. Ren chuckled in response and Masato shook his head in exasperation, neither made a move to answer my question.

"Well since you are both here you can help me make dinner." They looked at me as if asking if I was serious. "Fine. Go, go. I need time to mellow my mood anyway." I turned around and leaned against the island. I thought about what I should make and sensed that they were still in the room.

"If you are just going to stand there and stare speak." I said turning to face them. I winced a bit from feeling pain in my stomach. _'If that other Natsuki decides to kidnap me again he better run gentler or at least carry me differently. I hope I don't bruise.'_ "Are you feeling okay?" Masato asked me. "I am fine. Now what do you two want for dinner?" Both raised an eyebrow at me for avoiding to answer them truthfully and switching subjects.

I sighed, _'Guess they won't be any help with making dinner.' _I stood straight and went to the cabinets. I looked through each one and then the fridge. "Note to self: go food shopping." I spoke allowed to myself not caring if the two heard me. I then went through the mental list of food they have and the recipes I knew by heart.

I snapped my fingers realizing the one recipe I can make with the food they had and the recipe I knew by heart. "Kare Raisu, also known as Curry Rice." I started the rice maker so I could make the rice. I ran around gathering all my ingredients. When I got the beef I stopped and looked at the two loitering in my favorite place in this dorm, *cough* mansion *cough*. "No one is a vegetarian, right?" When they shook their heads no I continued to cook. I went around the kitchen doing each job as if I have been here my whole life. When I finally finished and turned around to ask Ren and Masato to get the others I saw that all the residents were already hear and looking as if they have seen an extraterrestrial.

"W-What?" Mei was laughing at them. "Don't worry Junny! They just never seen someone cook like you!" Mei turned to face the shocked residents, "Junny's place in the house is the kitchen. She can make anything from anything. She always seems to know where everything is and the kitchen is her territory. So I suggest you never enter here without her permission or ruin this in anyway. Seriously it is a death wish. On second thought, Tokiya go ahead and do just that." Mei said the last part with a glare towards the Troll. _'Yes Troll. Come into the chamber of death.' _I thought darkly imagining myself dressed as an evil queen moving my finger in a 'come hither' way.

I grabbed some plates and scooped rice onto them and then the curry part. I handed them each a bowl and shooed them into the next room with the dining table. Mei, Haruka, and I talked about many things, leaving the boys to speak amongst themselves. I had this itching feeling that we were being watched but ignored it. Then Haruka asked one question that when I answered got everyone's attention.

**Doki Doki**

Hmm I wonder what the question was and what the reactions will be.

**What do you think the question was?**

**Please, if you have an account, do the poll on my page. It would help me out a lot.**

**Who do you think Mei and Junsuina should be with?**

(Mei's owner would probably kill me if I let you decide but I find it interesting to see what the readers think.)

**Review please! Anonymous/guest reviews accepted**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you: MikuNinja0607 (The only reviewer *tear*)

Previously: _Then Haruka asked one question that when I answered got everyone's attention._

**Doki Doki**

"Soon. Maybe in a week, maybe less." I answered not looking up to see all their expressions. "What?!" Show yelled upset. I raised an eyebrow at him, _'Why is he concerned?'_ "You are leaving in a week?" Masato asked seeming a bit put off, only a bit if that much at all. "Maybe less." "Why so soon, kitten?" Ren, obviously, asked.

"Well I very well can't stay here forever. You guy didn't think I was staying here long . . . did you?" I, honestly, didn't think that they believed I was staying, nor that they would want me too.

"The only thing that would make me consider staying was Nanami being the only girl in a dorm full of men. But, now Mei is here so my concern is gone. I have no reason to stay. I have no wish to be a celebrity." I said with finality. I felt them all stare at me. "But Junny~ Who will keep me out of jail?" I saw everyone especially Ren and Otoya looked at her shocked with wide eyes and mouths open.

I chuckled at their expressions, "Mei they won't understand the joke they will honestly believe you went to jail." Everyone seemed to sigh in relief and exasperation. "So she . . . didn't go to jail?' Otoya asked carefully. "She never went to jail, Otoya, don't worry. And Mei, I am sure you can keep your craziness under enough control to not get arrested or sent to the loony bin. Right?" I stressed the last word. "No promises!" She said happily and honestly. I sighed and slammed my head against the table.

I sighed, "Either way I am heading home soon, in less than a week." I brought my head up quickly, "Do you ever not spy on us?" Crazy man jumped onto the table from the ceiling. "Serrrrrrrrrrriously, do you ever get surprrrrrrrrprrrrrized?" He sressed the 'r's on the words, should I be scared? I stood up slowly, "I'll get you some food. I have a feeling that you will be explaining a lot.

When I returned with the food I saw him in a chair, my chair. "I see that you made yourself comfy in my chair?" He smiled thinking he finally got me riled up. I just took my plate and replaced it with his, "Enjoy the food." "Does anything shock or get her upset?" He questioned Mei. "Only a few things and I beg you not to make it happen. It's beyond deadly."

Shining Saotome 'hmmm'ed in thought before smiling evilly to me. I narrowed my eyes at him, _'What is he up to?'_ "Don't plan on repacking your things anytime soon, Tsuyo Junsuina." I walked right up to him with confidence in my stance. I placed my hands on my hips and leaned forwards so my face was in front of his. "Oh? And why, ever, not?"

"Because you are staying here to be Starish's and Mei's manager." He said a very serious voice, all traces of humor gone. My eyes widened, now I am shocked. "What?!" Everyone yelled, including myself. Shining Saotome chuckled in victory "You all heard me! Tsuyo-san you have a PhD in all the required fields and more. You studied music and composition as well. I believe you are more than capable of being their manager."

Okay, I was losing my patience. No one, and I mean no one, tells me what to do against my will. "You listen here crazy man!" I said in a loud but not screaming voice. This gained everyone's attention. My blatant disregard of the higher ranked man and by not-so-sweet voice seemed to surprise them. I could hear Mei gulp and say, "Oh no."

"You have no right and no power to control what I do. I have my own life and they have theirs and you have yours. I will choose where I work and what I do. I choose when I pack up and leave. Not. You. I already have my ticket and the time whence I will leave this country. So. You. Have. No. Power. Over. Me." I huffed out the last part. Straining my patience and control to not yell or hurt anyone. I don't want to scare Haruka or Mei.

The Principle of this school chuckled in amusement before it turned into an evil laugh. "That's where you are wrong! Your workplace was closed down. You are searching for a job right now! And so I hired you to be a manager, you have no choice but to stay." "Yes I do." I will not back down. "I am not a citizen of Japan so I can't stay here. I don't even go to school here." "You don't require schooling. Like you said you have no desire to become a celebrity. But you require a job to survive. And as for citizenship, I can handle that."

"I still have the choice of whether to accept the job and the answer is NO." I said through clenched teeth. My patience was thinning, and fast, someone is going to get hurt. "Ahhh but you will look out for your 'little sisters' won't you. Will you honestly trust all these guys with two young, pretty girls?" That was when I froze. He had me and he knew it. I protect my 'family' first. I put my happiness goes last. I trust them on their own of course but with all those guys. Some of them I trust but there is that Troll . . . and Medusa and Kurosaki.

I flinched and slumped in defeat. "Fine." I forced myself to say. "But! I will speak with you privately about pay, vacation, and the such!" I quickly added. "Of course~" The Crazy, and cruel, man said before prancing out of the room, literally.

"Yay~ Jun-chan is staying!" Natsuki said with a big smile on his happy face and clapping his hands. "Yes!" Sho yelled while fist pumping the air. Masato and Cecil had happy smiles on their face. "Welcome to the world of celebrities my Clever Kitten." Ren said while placing a rose in my hair. _'Where did he get the rose?' _I noticed he gave one to Mei as well. Tokiya seemed to being crying in misery.

Reiji seemed to have that ever present smile on. Ai, Kurosaki, and Medusa – I mean Camus seemed bored.

I can't believe this is happening. I was planning on going home and looking for a new job. Now all this happened. Well, at least I got Mei and Haruka. And not all the guys are half bad. Sho is funny and nice. Natsuki is a real sweet heart. Ren may be flirtacious be he is a good guy. Masato is respectful. Cecil honestly cares about Haruka and is beyond nice. Reiji is conciderate and welcoming. I ran out of nice people. Ehhh I am stuck here so I will learn more about them.

I get up to leave but stop at the door. "Yo! Saotome! I know you are here! I want a plane back home so I can pack up all my stuff! You hear me?! I want my paintings! Lillian, Stephano, and Cameron are coming with me too!" "Who?" I heard Sho whisper to someone. "Oh her lap top, favorite spoon, and her coffee maker." Mei answered. I guess Sho was confused because she added, "She likes to name inanimate objects."

"I want my stuff Crazy Man! Or else deals off!"

**1000% Love**

Did any of you see that coming? What should happen next?

**Please, if you have an account, do the poll on my page. It would help me out a lot.**

**Who do you think Mei and Junsuina should be with?**

(Mei's owner would probably kill me if I let you decide but I find it interesting to see what the readers think.)

**Review please! Anonymous/guest reviews accepted**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you: MikuNinja0607 (Of course ), Sweet Cynthia (It was great to have you review again, Guest (I will explain further behind her young age and degree but the 'HIGHLY UNLIKELY' was a bit unnecessary. I don't mean to be rude but that was rude as well. You could have simply said that you didn't understand why I did that), Starlight346 (I am glad you like my nickname for the Troll I hope you enjoy the story), and hatsunemikuleeks (I am glad you like my nickname for him because it is true :P Enjoy the story and my constant teasing to the Troll)

Previously: _"I want my stuff Crazy Man! Or else deals off!"_

**Doki Doki**

I sat pouting in my chair. I can't believe I am stuck here. Mei looked at me and frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "Stop pouting or your face will freeze like that." I let a small smile grace my face, "You sound like a mom." "No, I just said what you always say when I make a face." She said with a victorious smirk. My smile fell instantly into a playful glare. I could hear Sho and the others, including the annoying Troll, laughing or chuckling behind me.

I went back to pouting, staring at the food that I cooked. I completely lost my appetite because of the Crazy Man. I felt a small hand be placed on my shoulders, I looked up to see Nanami looking down at me worriedly. "You should at Jun-onee-chan." I shook my head to with an 'uh uh' and went back to sulking. "Why not?" "I lost my appetite."

She sighed and I sighed along with her. "I should have never got my degree." I said softly but apparently I was heard. "How did you get such a high degree?" I looked up lazily, leaning my head on my hand, to see Masato being the questioner.

"I have an eidetic memory. Meaning I can remember everything I see and read. I read all the time, I read everything. So I easily skipped grades. By the time I was 10 I was already in my first year of college. I passed by each grade with ease. I already knew what I wanted to be, and I had a scholarship, so I just went ahead and did it. The random moving around because of my father's job just made it easier. I just studied all the time."

I looked down, suddenly sad. "It was sad, though, since that is all I did. I spent every day just doing the work to pass the time. My parents encouraged this, never not taking a chance to show off their 'genius daughter.' I read for fun, of course. But I just did the work. I believed that the sooner I get into a college is the sooner I can stay in one place and not just move having no permanent home."

I looked up at Haruka than back down and my folded hands. "The summer I met Haruka was one of the best in my life. I actually spent a summer on myself. Taking a year off from college to be a kid. Haruka didn't know who I was so she wasn't put off by me, she actually liked me for me. As a person, a friend, not some strange weirdo girl who believes she better than anyone else. No one wanted to go near me believing that I did think I was better than them. That I was too smart so I wouldn't understand them or want to be with them, treating me like an alien." I spoke the last word with an acidic tone, remembering all the hurt I felt at not fitting in.

"So, I spent all the time I could that summer just being a kid. A young teenager with a friend for the first time in her life. I started drawing again, reading fiction, and talking. When I went back to college I felt refreshed and went for my PhD."

"How did you meet Mei than? Unless she is a genius too." Otoya asked and looked at Clair at the last part. "She kept me from going to jail." "Mei, stop trying to freak them out and tell them the truth." I told her with a playful tone.

She sighed in an exaggerated manner, "Fine. Your no fun~. Okay," She clapped her hands to begin the story, "Well Junny, here, loved to draw and loved Japan, so do I. I found her drawing an anime character from Fruits Basket. And started talking to her, we clicked right away! We liked the same characters and shows. We started meeting at the park and became friends. She even helped me with my school work, and that led to me finding out she is a girl genius. I didn't care, I found my fellow Otaku!" She yelled the last part and hugged me.

"So, Kitten, why didn't you tell us about your 'genius'?" "Ren must you refer to me with that nickname? And it isn't important. I want people to take the time to get to know me, not think of me as a freak because of it." I told Ren hoping the subject would be dropped. I turned to leave the room, deciding that I could use some time to think and plan.

"Where are you going?" Cecil asked curious. I kept moving forward, deciding not to turn my head to look at the talented singer, "I need to find a place to think." I walked away with my head held high, not wanting them to know how sensitive I am to this subject.

After all, I am the strong girl who doesn't waver at anything. At least, that is what I want them to think. '

I walked down the corridors, steadily, not missing a beat or messing up the rhythm of my walk. When I believe, and know, that I am far enough from the others I run. Run and run until I am in an unfamiliar area. _'Then again, I haven't really explored my new __home__.'_

I turned in place to explore the dark area. I see its dark so I mostly see the silhouette of the room. I reach into my pocket for my precious Hercules, also known as my phone. I used its screen as a flashlight to illuminate the dark room. I saw a light bulb with a chain a few feet away from me. I walked towards the welcome bringer of light and pulled the cold chain.

The light flickered before giving a solid glow. I looked at the room and gaped at it. It looked old, unused and in my mind beautiful. It is away from the others, a solitude that I could make mine.

It was a room that when I looked back out the door I saw stairs. _'I didn't even realize I ran up some stairs.'_ I swept dropped at my lack of observation. I looked back around. I saw a wooden table that had three legs and a cobweb that went from one leg to the underside of the table. Some chairs were around the room. An old rug was in the middle of the room that managed to stay in decent condition. A bookshelf that had some worn, old books in it, cobwebs littered the bookshelf. Straight in front of me was a window jutting out that had a bench like storage area. _'A window seat?'_ I thought to myself guessing that was what it was. I looked to my right and saw that in front of a window, that went from the ceiling to the floor, was a desk.

I walked to the desk and saw that the room subtly went from a welcome sitting room area to a work area room. There was a filing cabinet a few feet away from the desk. It had another bookshelf, though it was smaller, and it was empty.

'_I could make this room mine. No one is obviously using it, or had used it in years. It needs some dusting and polishing. And it could also use some up-to-date technology and décor. Maybe, just maybe, this could be my work and personal area.' _I smiled to myself. I can make this work.

I looked at my iPhone, typed in a few things to pinpoint this area of the dorm/mansion. This way I can find my way back to this room, my room. I left the room and took the chance to look around and find landmarks so I could find my way back. I, somehow, found my way back to the sitting room of this place.

The others looked at me. They stared at my person. I knew I was smiling and wished them all a goodnight. I headed back to my room and pulled out a notebook. I walked to the desk in my bedroom and sat down in the computer chair. I pulled a black pen out of the mug filled with pens, led pencils, and markers. I wrote down everything I needed for the new room I found, my room. Filing folders, books, notebooks, binders, lamps . . .

I eventually felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep, exhausted with the events that happened today. I yawned widely and stood up. Grabbed pajamas, brushed my teeth and hair absent mindedly, and walked to the welcoming fluffy bed. I fell onto the plush bed and pulled my soon warmed with body heat comforter. I fell into the sweet land of dreams that was always welcome to me. It, after all, was a way to escape reality.

**1000% Love**

Well this chapter was different. I just started writing and didn't want to stop.

**Who do you think Mei and Junsuina should be with?**

**Should Jun-chan get her stuff back from her home? Should everyone, or anyone, go with her to get it?**

Please review1 I would appreciate your input. No flames!

I don't own UtaPri or Fruits Basket.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you: Starlight346, NijiDragon (Yes Mei is based off a friend in real life. But that friend also owns another character named Clair that I use in another story. I am glad you like the story!), cherries3365, MikuNinja0607, Cacey

Previously: _I fell into the sweet land of dreams that was always welcome to me. It, after all, was a way to escape reality._

**Doki Doki**

I felt the sunlight burning my eyes beneath my eye lids. I quickly turned to face the wall and pulled the comforter over my face. _'Stupid, evil sun. Go away!'_ I quickly fell back into the oblivion of sleep, which, was very much welcome.

**Mei's POV (Yeah that's right a different POV): **

I woke up earlier than usual but that's fine~ I can practice and maybe pull a prank on someone, preferably Tokiya. I looked at my reflection in the large mirror hanging on my bathroom door. I saw my bright pink hair and frowned. _'Yup. Tokiya is totally getting pranked.' _

I walked out of the room and carefully opened the door to see if Junny was awake. I saw her asleep and decided not to wake the beast. I shivered remembering what happened last time. _'I don't want a repeat of last time._' I skipped down the hallway luckily not getting lost. I saw the practice room and walked into the beautiful room.

I saw instruments placed all around the room and saw the most beautifully polished saxophone leaning against the wall, the rays from the sunrise giving it an almost holy look. I carefully walked over to it and felt the smooth metal under my fingers. _'I will have to practice mine again soon.'_ I stood up carefully, so as to not knock it over, and walked away from the tempting instrument.

I got out my most beloved iPod touch, which I named Maiku, what can I say Junny influenced me. I went through my songs and found one to sing along to and practice dancing to.

I think I ended up practicing for a couple hours only stopping when I heard clapping. I blushed embarrassed at being caught practicing. "U-Uh h-hello Otoya. Good Morning!" "Morning!" I smile widely, his smile and cheerful attitude contagious. "What was that song that you were singing?" Otoya asked me making me blush again remembering getting caught practicing. "I-It's called 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. It is a boy band back in America." I answered him, happy to be talking with him.

It got quiet, and believing the conversation to be over, much to my sadness, I headed to the door. When I was out in the hallway, I heard rushed footsteps coming my way. When I turned to look over my shoulder I see a hyper red head coming my way. I quickly backed into the wall. He accidentally went a bit ahead of me and turned around. "Were you trying to run me over?" I questioned the boy jokingly with a playful smile on my face. He looked away from as if the ceiling suddenly turned into a giant mass of Jell-O or something. Then he suddenly looked back at me, "Hey! Did you have breakfast yet?" My stomach decided to answer for me. Otoya laughed, I friendly punched him in the arm. "Hey what time is it?" I was honestly curious at how long I was practicing. I couldn't have been more than a couple—"Hmm? Oh ten in the morning. Why?" I froze, "What?! I was practicing for four hours?!"

Otoya is a very friendly person. We talked the whole time on the way to the kitchen. When we got there I saw my fellow house-mates in the kitchen. "You know, Junny would kill you if she saw you in her territory." I said causing the others, or a few of them, to jump at my sudden presence in the room.

"Yo. We were just deciding what to eat." Sho told me while thinking of what to eat. Suddenly I had an idea and a way of getting revenge. I turned to the annoying bluenette who turned my hair pink. He seemed to freeze as my gaze rested on him. "Why don't you wake Junny up? She loves to cook, and breakfast is her favorite meal even though she usually skips it." "She's still asleep?!" I heard Sho yell.

"Why me?" Tokiya asked annoyed at being asked to wake my best friend. I narrowed my eyes at him, "Because I told you to and you turned my hair pink?!" He seemed to use his brain and left.

The second I deemed him far enough away I laughed evilly. It earned a few stares and Ren decided to be the brave one to ask if I was in my 'right mind' as Junny would say. I giggled a few more times before answering. "Tokiya . . . just entered the last gate of hell." They looked at me and one another confused until a terrified shriek was heard. They all looked a bit scared while I smiled evilly. "Revenge is sweet." I said while laughing.

**Junsuina POV:**

I was sleeping peacefully, minding my own business when I felt myself being shaken and my dream world cracked and fell apart. I kept my eyes closed, in hopes that, the dumbo would leave and I could go back to sleep and dream of my dear Sebastian yet again.

Alas, the dummkopf was relentless. I opened one multicolored eye and glared. I saw the Troll looked at me annoyed. _'Was zur Hölle?! What is he, a guy and a Troll doing in my room?!'_

I sat up straight and faced him. "Finally! I—" He screamed as I went to ring his neck. He ran out the door with me trailing not too far behind. He was just out of my reach. "Verdammt!" I yelled. He went through the doors to my beloved kitchen. _'First you wake me up now you go into my kitchen?!' _"Sie sind tot!" I ran through the doors in hopes of cornering him. "Ich werde dich töten!" I yelled in German after the troll. He ran behind someone and I was suddenly grabbed before I could murder the troll. I felt Ren's large hands hold me back from murdering the troll, and although he was stronger than me, I still fought to move forward and utterly annihilate the bluenette.

"A-Ano Jun-onee-chan. C-Could you calm down?" Hearing Haruka's soft, innocent voice I calmed down immediately. "Awww I wanted her to at least injure him. He got out skotch-free." Mei said while mumbling the last part. I looked around the room, seeing everything blurry and fusing together.

I broke away from Ren's grasp and huffed in annoyance. I felt everyone's stares on me. And I suddenly realized I am in my PJs which consisted of a spaghetti strap tang top and shorts so short they barely covered my rear. In my defense no one in supposed to see me in my PJs. And my hair as wild as a rat's nest and sticking up everywhere. I even had my retainer in and didn't have my glasses or contacts in. Crap.

The second I heard a muffled chuckle I glared in the direction. "I don't know who you are that just chuckled but Mei!" I heard an eep from the said girl. "One tell me who just chuckled and two what time is it?" "Umm it was Sho and about 10:15." "Ten?! What in the name of chocolate possessed you all to wake me up so freaking early?!" "Breakfast . . ." I heard them mutter. "Ummm Jun-chan why did you ask Mei-chan who laughed?" "Oh? You didn't know I can barely see?" "What?!" I heard them all ask in varying degrees.

I sighed, "It's too early for this~ I am going back to bed." I moved to go to where I hoped the door was but slammed into the wall. I heard someone snicker. "Mei!" "It was Tokiya!" She answered knowing what I was going to ask. The troll shut up immediately. "She didn't bump into anything when she was chancing Tokiya, did she?" I heard Otoya, his cheery voice unmistakable, ask. "No, she didn't." I heard an annoying voice answer, must be the Troll. "Oh Junny must have had her senses on kill then." I heard Mei comment. I heard several gulps being made from the others, even some of the mentors.

"Oh Junny~!" I heard Mei say in a sing-song voice. _'Oh no.'_ "I will lead you back to your room if you make breakfast." _'Hmm. Struggle to find my way back to my room while as blind as a bat or have her lead me back and stay awake until night time? The first choice is tempting. Crap I am still in my PJs! Okay second choice it is. I can nap later!' _"Take me back I will make breakfast after I get ready." "Yay!"

We walked to the door but I stopped at the door frame. "The troll gets zip!" I yelled. "Yes! At least I get one good thing out of this!" Mei yelled in a victorious voice beside me. "Oh come on!" I heard a voice whine along with several laughs.

**Doki Doki**

I wanted to publish a chapter and decided to write this. It is much like I am when I am woken up by someone.

**German to English translations**

Was zur Hölle – What the hell

Verdammt - Dammit

Sie sind tot – You are dead

Ich werde dich töten – I'll kill you

**Who do you think Mei and Junsuina should be with? **

**When should Jusuina get her stuff back?**

**Request scenes if you want!**

Please review! I appreciate reviews and accept anonymous reviews. No flames!

I don't own UtaPri. Or Black Butler (I mentioned Sebastian before.) I don't own One Direction or their song What Makes You Beautiful.

~Fruity-chan Out! Peace!


End file.
